imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
MrFraserFilms2009
MrFraserFilms2009 is an Australian speedrunner who has participated in numerous I'm A Speedrunner tournaments. Fraser is also known to be the man behind the YouTube channel, MonkeyGameGuides. On the channel, he plays the act of a "troll" who expresses his hate towards popular video games and particular community members. One can easily surmise that this is supposed to be taken as a joke, but it can also lead to some rather entertaining results when some people take the videos too seriously. Along with Ratchet5 and KingEurope1, Fraser is one of only 3 people to have joined every mainline tournament; However, he has only actually competed in 10 tournaments. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 Fraser was a latecomer to IAS 1 and joined after Ratchet5 persuaded him to. On the day Fraser joined, he had no recording equipment and hadn't even heard of an emulator or Fraps. The next day, by pure chance, his father obtained a cheap Dazzle which allowed him to record all of his matches. Fraser went on to race against Ratchet5, CrashBandiSpyro12, Enardah, and TealGameMaster. Unfortunately, Fraser's vocal audio was not recorded in each match and his matches against Enardah and TealGameMaster were never uploaded. Regardless, he lost them all. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 Fraser did sign up to IAS 2 but due to not having many Crash games, ill-preparation and taking too long to organise speedruns with the people in his group, he was kicked from the tournament. Fraser was replaced with StanScooby545, who later went on to reach the Grand Final. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Fraser once again competed in I'm A Speedrunner in the third tournament where he faced MrFinlandboy in a race to 15 dragons in Spyro 1, and Hester3001 in a race to beat Doctor Shemp, once again in Spyro 1. Fraser lost both matches ending his tourney. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 Fraser joined I'm A Speedrunner 4 where he faced MrFinlandboy, one of his opponents from the last tournament, in a race to get 2 level 3 weapons and JakeGF257 in a race to get 1 Skill Point, a Titanium Bolt, a Trophy and then beat Quark, both matches being Ratchet and Clank 3. Fraser lost both matches. He didn't race ImNotADoctor5, but both competitors were already knocked out of the tournament, anyway. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Fraser joined I'm A Speedrunner 5, facing RabidWombatJR, NIN10DO and Yogamoanyo. He only did and lost one match, which was against Rabid in Crash 2 with the run being to beat the Komodo Bros with 3 Gems and a Coloured Gem. Because he didn't do his other 2 matches, he went out in Round 1 again. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Fraser joined I'm A Speedrunner 6 against RabidWombatJR (whom he also raced in the previous tournament), MrGamesendy, and NoVaX9000. He lost to NoVa in a race to 100% 2 levels and 100% Doctor Shemp, and the video only contained NoVa's footage. He also lost to Rabid in a race to beat Wild Flight. His match with Gamesendy was never done, which lead to Fraser going out in Round 1 again. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Fraser joined I'm A Speedrunner 7, being put in Group Angus ft. Finlandboy, against Nintendogen64, Instromation and a recurring opponent of his, MrFinlandboy. He did 2 match, which were against Angus and Instromation. He raced Angus in Muppet Monster Adventure, with the run being to 100% Peacock Purgatory and unlock the Kermonster Amulet. He lost in the match. But then history was made as Fraser won his first match against Instromation in a race to beat Randall in Monsters Inc. Scare Island. This still, however, wasn't enough to go through and his tourney ended in Round 1. He was later brought back in the 18-man speedrun. The match was a disaster for Fraser. He started late, and he gave up in the first level, as he was having problems with his controller. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Fraser joined I'm A Speedrunner 8, with Ratchet5, Th3AustralianGam3r and Rickyman48. His first match was AustralianGam3r, race to "do shit" in Mao Tse Tongue. His 2nd match was Ricky, race to beat the first level with 3 remotes and a silver remote. His final match was Ratchet, race to get 1 remote each from 2 levels and beat Aztec 2 Step. All 3 were Gex 2 and he lost all 3 matches, which ended IAS 8 for him. Participation in IAS? Nein! Fraser joined IAS Nein! and was in Group E with TheSubpixel, Harmjanhaisma, SeikoShadow and PirateFilms95 (formerly known as Xenocide8). The latter two were replaced by Bionicle2809 and KingEurope1. However, he did not do any matches for an unknown reason, as well as Harmjanhaisma. They were to be replaced with LyleBandicoot93 and SwapMeetPete42, but they didn't do any matches either. Fraser went out in Round 1 of IAS Nein! by doing absolutely nothing. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 9 After the long wait, Fraser joined I'm A Speedrunner 9, where his opponents were MrPac131, Ratchet5 (whom he raced in IAS 8) and once again, MrFinlandboy. His first match was against Ratchet in Croc 2, race to released the cagged gobbo and 80 crystals. His next match was against FinlandBoy in Croc 1, race to beat Level 1 100% and beat the first boss. His last match was with MrPac131 in Harry Potter 1, race to beat Malfoy. His last match was the only one which didn't have Fraser's footage. He lost all 3 matches and lost Round 1. Due to delays and problems with people not doing their matches, it was decided that Nintendogen64, CrystalFissure and Fraser would do a fake Grand Final, as a way to make people do their matches. There were 2 moments in which the fake would have been uploaded, one time in Round 2 due to 3 matches not being done and the other when the real Grand Final had to be done before a certain date. The fake Grand Final was never uploaded because the Round 2 matches were done and the real Grand Final was done and uploaded, but it was speculated that Fraser would have been the winner while Fissure and Angus would have quit the run on purpose, which would have made Fraser win his first ever tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 10 Fraser continued his contribution to the IAS series by taking part once again. He was placed in Group G, along with Heydavid17, Supster131, both of whom had both taken part in an IAS Grand Final, and DigitalMasterpieces. DigitalMasterpieces decided to withdraw from the tournament due to personal issues and left the group with 3 competitors instead. Fraser managed to do both his 2 runs right after each other, and despite racing Supster131 first, the run against Heydavid17 was first uploaded. He raced Heydavid17 in the first Insomniac game that was made: Disruptor. Both players had no knowledge of the game itself, other than it being a close DOOM clone, and the goal was suggested by Supster131 to beat the first 2 levels, but was during the run extended to finishing level 3. In the run against Supster131, the game was Uncharted 2 where the runners were supposed to reach the point where their helper would betray the player. Fraser lost both runs, although he was very close to defeating Supster131, after they both had moments where they got stuck, and where they would switch between the lead. After Heydavid17 quit the tournament Fraser was asked back in the tournament to which Fraser agreed, but he lost to Ratchet5 in a race to Magic Crafters in Spyro 1. Participation in R.I.P Fraser signed up as two different accounts for R.I.P, MonkeyGameGuides and Liam Bailey. The latter the host had no idea about. He only did one race as Liam Bailey, in which he spoke with a scottish accent and cussed every second word he said. He lost the run. Statistics Game Statistics Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from Australia Category:Tournament Veteran